Sleeping Beauty
by Missa4
Summary: a parody of the classic tale of Sleeping Beauty---with the G-boys!! k, the whole thing's up now...woo!


Here we have a lovely fairy tale, set in a far away land, a long time ago….but this is not your ordinary fairy tale. Oh no, far from it. From far away, this may seem like the classic tale of sleeping beauty, with its princess and prince and evil witch fairies…..but this is not…oh sure, we've got all those people here, too……sort of. Well, just read on and you'll understand.

  
  
  


Sleeping Beauty

  


by Quatrissa R. Winner

  
  
  


CAST: 

Sleeping beauty: Duo Maxwell

Handsome prince: Heero Yuy

Fairies: Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei

Evil fairy lady: Relena Peacecraft (ahhh!)

Setting: Time: long long ago Place: far far away

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo: Do I *have* to be sleeping beauty?? 

Quatrissa: Of course you do!! I'm the writer and I said so!!

Duo: but I'm not even a girl!!

Quatrissa: Hey, don't sweat it…it's my fic, and I can make sleeping beauty a guy if I want to.

Duo: I don't know…..I still don't want to do it..

Quatrissa: Hey, you should really be thanking me!! Since you're sleeping beauty and Heero is the prince, you guys will get a kissing scene, you know!

Heero: WHAT??

Duo: (thoughtfully) Hmmmmm, now that you mention it, it doesn't sound all *that* bad, does it?

Quatrissa: Not at all!! And as an added bonus, you're a prince, you're rich!

Duo: (perks up) How rich?

Quatrissa: Richer than Quatre.

Duo: I'll do it!!

Quatrissa: All right!! (mutters) not that you had a choice, I would have made you do it anyway…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

now to begin…..our sleeping beauty is born. Ah, little Duo is as cute as a little….I don't know…bunny?? Yeah right! I don't really see Duo as being bunny-like. Then again, I can't really imagine Duo *wanting* to be bunny-like, so whatever. Either way, he was cute. Which, as we all know, would later change into being a hot, sexy bishounen, but that's all to come. Be patient, child. 

…..Anyway, the little cute baby Duo is in his little crib with proud parents sitting on their thrones watching the kid get lots of presents….lots and *lots* of presents. One of the present givers is little Heero, who comes in bearing a little necklace for the infant prince. Heero looks upon the baby with disgust, since he has learned that he is to be betrothed to little Duo. (Sure, doesn't really seem likely with two guys considering the time period, but work with me here, people!!

King: (who, incidentally, is Zechs (yeah, try figuring that one out)) Look at all of the presents that little Duo is getting!! He'll be richer than all of his subjects combined even *without* having to borrow money from us by the time this is over!

Queen: (who, is of course, Noin, which you probably guessed) Oh look dear, here come our loyal fairies with gifts for the princess….er..prince.

Zechs: (to self) what's with the fairies, anyway??

Quatrissa: Shut up Zechs!! They're in the fairy tale!! Play along!

Zechs: (sighs) fine, whatever you say…

Fairies near the little baby's crib, ready to give little Duo their gifts.

Quatre: (Approaching crib) Awww, he's so kawaii!!!!

Trowa: Duo, you look funny in that outfit.

Duo: (voice is heard from crib) SHUT UP!!! At least I'm not in a little fairy dress with wings and a wand!!

Quatre: Hey, I happen to like this costume.

Wufei: (fuming) this is injustice!! INJUSTICE!!!

Quatrissa: HEY!!! Get back to the story, you slackers!!

Wufei: Fine..(mutters) slave driver.

Quatrissa: Did you say something, Wufei???

Wufei: No!! Of course not!!

Quatrissa: Good! Now get back to work!!

QTW: (sigh and turn back to crib)

Quatre: Oh, little prince, the gifts that we give to you are magic gifts, to you I give the gift of beauty. You will be the most beautiful of princess…er prince, in all the land.

Trowa: I'll give you the gift of………..(thinks hard) what was my line??

All facefault

Quatre: (whispers) song! The second fairy gives the gift of song!!

Trowa: Uh..right.. the voice of song….you'll be able to sing in a pretty voice.

Duo: (from crib, sarcastically) woo hoo!!

Quatrissa: can it!!

Wufei: My gift is…

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, in comes the evil fairy chick, relena!!!

Zechs: AHHH!!!

Relena: Why didn't you invite me to your party??? (spots little Heero) HEEEEEERO!!!

Heero: (looking around for an exit) Why did I agree to this??

Wufei: RELENA!! Get ahold of yourself, woman!! This is a fairy tale!! Play your part!!

Relena: Oh yeah….anyway, I'm so mad at you for not inviting me to your big celebration and especially for not telling me heero would be here that ('m going to put a curse on your annoying baby brat!!

Noin: No!! Not my adorable son!!

Zechs: (annoyed) I thought you said *I* was adorable!

Noin: Shut up, Zechs!! It's *acting*!!!

Relena: Yes, I will curse your newborn son! On the day that he turns 16, he is going to prick his finger on a spindle, and DIE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

and with that the evil Relena left the castle in a big swoop, but not before calling out one last "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" at the frightened boy who was currently hiding behind a potted palm.

Noin and Zechs: What are we going to do???

Much weeping and crying

Wufei: Wait!!! I still haven't given the prince my present!!!!

Zechs: (looks up hopefully) can you really stop the evil Relena's spell??

Wufei: Well, my power is not strong enough to dispel it completely. (to self) Yeah right, like that onna is really stronger than me..Pah!! (to king) but I can make it so he won't die.

Noin: Really?

Wufei: Hai. It is the just thing to do.

Quatre: How are you going to change the spell, Wufei??

Wufei: I will make it so that when Duo pricks his finger, he will not die, but will instead sleep for a hundred years or until some prince kisses him on the lips, whichever comes first. All you castle people will sleep too, so you won't miss out on anything once he wakes up. 

Zechs: Well……….I guess it's better than him dying.

Noin: Arigato, Wufei!!

Wufei: Don't thank me. I only did it because I am a just warrior…er…fairy. 

Zechs: Oh, ok!

Duo: (from crib) Hey!! I don't wanna get my finger pricked!!

ALL: Can it!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo: This is a stupid fairy tale.

Quatrissa: What are you talking about? It's a classic!

Wufei: Maxwell's right. This is dumb. I don't like this dress.

Quatrissa: Deal with it, you weakling!

Wufei: WHAT DID YOU SAY???

*giant fish falls onto Wufei's head*

Wufei: (from under fish) No fair. You, being the writer, had the advantage.

Quatrissa: (sweetly) oops.

Quatre: Besides, Wufei, the outfits aren't *that* bad.

Wufei: You *would* say something like that.

Trowa: Hey, leave him alone!!

Heero suddenly appears 

Heero: Is she gone?

Quatre: Who?

Heero: The evil fairy…I mean Relena.

Quatrissa: Aren't you familiar with the fairy tale, Heero.

Heero: Do I *look* like I read fairy tales?

Quatrissa: Dumb question, I guess. Well, don't worry, by the end of the story, you won't have to worry about Relena anymore.

Heero: (suspiciously) Why not? Does she die or something?

Quatrissa: You'll have to do the rest of the story and find out. (to all) Now GO!!

All grumble, but prepare for the rest of the fairy tale

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is the middle of the night and the King, Queen, and the three fairies are outside of the castle speaking in hushed whispers. Quatre has a small bundle in his arm.

Noin: Do we have to? Can't we just keep a *really* close eye on him?

Wufei: No. No matter what you do, if Relena knows where he is, he will not be safe.

Noin: Take care of him.

Quatre: of course.

Zechs: Goodbye my son. I will see you when you turn sixteen.

Fairies turn to leave King and Queen, carrying Duo with them

Wufei: Remember Your Majesty, tell no one of this. If Relena ever finds out your son's location, there will be nothing that we can do to save him.

With this the fairies leave silently in the night, not looking back at the castle or the sorrowful King and Queen.

***

A few years have passed, and Duo is now a young teenager. He lives in the woods with the three fairies, who, for 16 years have not used their magic once, in an effort to keep their location a secret. Duo has no idea that he is the prince, and in fact, doesn't even know that his name is Duo, since the three fairies had decided to name him Briar Rose.

Briar Rose: Hey, Wufei, guess what?

(Wufei ignores Briar Rose)

Briar Rose: Wufei!! (ignored) Wufei!!! (ignored) Wufei Wufei Wufei Wufei Wufei-

Wufei: WHAT??

Briar Rose: (sweetly) It's my birthday today, you know.

Wufei: (sigh) I know.

Briar Rose: I'll be sixteen. That's basically an adult, right?? Hey Wufei, when I'm an adult, does that mean I can ditch you guys and go live wherever I want?

Quatre: (entering room) Well, I hope not. You wouldn't really ditch us, would you Briar Rose?

Briar Rose: (nodding happily) In a split second.

Trowa: Well, that's comforting.

Briar Rose: Oh, don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't like living with you guys, but really, sometimes a guy just wants to go out on his own and, I don't know, maybe wreak a little havoc. And face it, in this forest; there really isn't any havoc to wreak. I mean, I've never seen another person in these woods besides you three. Where's the fun in that?

Wufei: Well, you can't anyway, since you're not an adult until you're 18.

Briar Rose: (crestfallen) I have to wait two more years?!

Trowa: Don't worry about it, Briar Rose. The time will fly by.

Quatre: Yeah, you'll be having a blast before you know it. By the way, Briar Rose?

Briar Rose: Hm?

Quatre: Could you go into the forest and get some berries or something. We need some.

Briar Rose: Oooooooooooook. (to self) ha. They're sending me out to the forest so that they can plan my birthday bash. This'll be great.

Quatre: (hands him a basket) Here, fill it all up, and then come back.

Briar Rose: Ok, Quatre. (heads out the door)

Wufei: And don't talk to strangers!!

Briar Rose: I won't!! (walks into the forest) oi. Those three are crazy. Don't do this, don't do that, don't talk to strangers. Ha. Like there are any strangers to talk to in this forest. If I met a stranger, I would talk to him just to find out what normal people are like. I'm sure those three aren't exactly the standard.

Walks further into the forest

Briar Rose: (wistfully) I wouldn't really mind meeting a stranger…

A bunch of bunnies and squirrels and deer run up to Briar Rose, scolding him for even suggesting such a horrible thing as meeting a stranger

Briar Rose: (to the forest creatures) WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Animals scatter

Briar Rose: (smugly) that's better. Those stupid animals should know better than to mess with Shinigami. 

For, whenever Briar Rose went into the forest, he liked to pretend that he was someone else. Sometimes he would pretend to be an important person, sometimes not. As long as he wasn't Briar Rose. What had possessed those three to name him that, anyway?? So he had named himself Shinigami instead, though he only referred to himself as such when the fairies weren't around, just in case they decided to send him to the loony bin

Shinigami: Then again, it might be a good idea to make them think I'm crazy. If they sent me to the loony bin I'd at least get to meet people.

Shinigami/Briar Rose/Duo continued walking in the forest until he had come to a choice strawberry picking area. He settled in and got his basket ready as he started picking strawberries and singing his heart out like a bird, when he suddenly heard a strange voice talking to him

Voice: Hello. What are you doing out in the forest?

Shinigami: (Shinigami turns to see a man standing by him) Oh, I'm picking strawberries and idiotically singing to myself in the forest.

Man: Don't you know that that could be done more efficiently?

Shinigami: (shrugging) It doesn't really matter. I was just sent out here as a waste of time, anyway, since my three guardians sent me off so they could prepare a surprise for my birthday. Do you want to hear me sing?

Man: I was listening to you just now. That's why I came over here.

Shinigami: GREAT!! Let's have a duet!

Man: Ok

(Man and Shinigami proceed to idiotically sing a song which they made up on the spot and yet somehow both of them miraculously know all the words)

Shinigami: (finishes singing) So, what's your name?

Man: Heero. What's yours?

Shinigami: SHINIGAMI!!

Heero: (0.o) God of Death?

Shinigami: …well, actually it's Briar Rose, but I didn't really like that name. I'm sure you can understand why. I don't know why my guardians named me that. They're so crazy, sometimes. Really. I mean, they send me out alone in the forest, without any supervision whatsoever, and they tell me not to talk to strangers. As if they'll ever find out if I actually did.

Heero: I wouldn't think there'd be anyone to talk to in this forest.

Briar Rose: Well…there isn't. In fact, I've never met anyone in the forest before today. You're the first. And really, I don't know what they are worrying about; I don't see anything bad happening from me talking to you.

Heero: What if I told you that I was going to kill you?

Briar Rose: Are you?

Heero: (shrugs) Nah. I threaten a lot, but that's about it. (To himself) Although as soon as I get the opportunity, I *will* kill a certain blond haired annoyance.

Briar Rose: I think I like this talking to strangers thing.

Heero: (0.o) Really?

Briar Rose: Yeah. You're pretty cute.

Heero: (Would have blushed if he wasn't Heero, the unblushable) Oh really?

Briar Rose: (nods) yup.

Heero: (to himself) Hmm. I think I like this talking to strangers thing, too.

Briar Rose: Hey, wanna go out?

Heero: (startled) What?!

Briar Rose: Yeah, it'll be fun!!

Heero: (thinks for a moment, then shrugs) Fine.

Briar Rose: Great!! Here, let me give you directions to my cottage. You can come over later and meet my three guardians. It'll be great.

After Briar Rose gives Heero the directions, he heads home to the cottage, humming happily under his breath

***

meanwhile, at the evil Relena's evil castle, all is not well. She has NO idea where Duo could possibly be, and neither do any of her evil minions

Relena: You're *sure* you can't find him?

Minion #1: No, your evil-ness. We've searched everywhere.

Relena: EVERYWHERE??

Minion #2: Yes, Queen Relena. We searched all the towns and all the forest but we didn't find any little baby girls.

Relena: (turns abruptly) WHAT??

Minion #2: (confused) Uh, yeah. No baby girls to be found.

Relena: You've been looking for a *baby*?!! A *girl* baby???!!!

Minion #1: (proudly) yep.

Relena: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Kicks all minions angrily out of room)

Relena: (turns to her evil pet crow) Dorothy, my pet. I can only trust you now. Go. Find a boy of about sixteen with the features of a hot, sexy bishounen. 

Dorothy squawks away

Relena: (trying to calm herself down) Be calm, Relena. Remember, you're the mistress of all evil. This is just a minor setback. You'll get Heero for yourself soon enough. Just wait and see.

Relena: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

***

Briar Rose: (Walking in door) I'm home!

Quatre: (looking up quickly inside the house) Hurry, guys!! He's back!!

All scramble madly to get their preparations ready before Briar Rose walks in. He walks into the room to see a tasty looking birthday cake on the table, and a beautiful..er..dress that Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei had made for him

QTW: Surprise!!

Briar Rose: Wowie!! A cake, for me?!!

Trowa: Wufei made it.

Briar Rose: !

Quatre: And we made you a dress!!

Briar Rose: I..see. Um..why, exactly??

Quatre: (suddenly at a loss) Uh…..

Trowa: (whispers to Duo) That's the way it is in the story.

Duo: Oh…

Wufei: Anyway, Briar Rose, you should eat your cake. I made it.

Briar Rose: I didn't even know you knew how to make cakes, Wufei!!

Wufei: I learned after many years of watching women do it. I am capable of anything that a woman is!!

Quatre: …right. Anyway, Briar Rose, we have a surprise for you!

Briar Rose: Another one?

Trowa: …yes…

Briar Rose: Cool! Oh, but wait. First let me tell you guys what happened in the forest just now!

Wufei: (suspiciously) something happened in the forest?

Briar Rose: (nods happily) Yes! I met a guy!

Quatre: WHAT??!!

Briar Rose: What? Don't tell me you guys are against that kind of thing. Please, I've seen you and Trowa looking at each other sometimes.

Quatre and Trowa blush

Wufei: Let me get this straight. You met some little forest boy?

Briar Rose: Uh, I guess you could say that. Anyway, he's going to come over for a visit later today. Then you guys can meet him.

Quatre: Briar Rose…I'm afraid we won't be here later. We all have somewhere that we have to go.

Briar Rose: What?

Wufei: That was the surprise that we were about to tell you. You're really Prince Duo, and now that it's your sixteenth birthday, we are taking you back to the palace so that you can live with the king and queen.

Duo: What?? I'm a prince? How is *that* possible?

Quatre: It is. And, Duo, here's the other part…you're betrothed.

Duo: NANI??

Trowa: yes, betrothed.

Duo: No! I don't want to be betrothed!! I don't want to marry some stuffy royal figure!! I want to marry my guy from the forest!

Quatre: But don't you see, Duo? You're the prince. You can't marry a commoner, no matter how cute you think he is.

Duo: No way!! I don't want to be a prince!! Screw that!! I'm being Shinigami!

Wufei: (0.o) Shinigami??

Duo: (weakly)…yes?

Quatre: Duo, you're crazy.

Duo: RIGHT!! Exactly!! I'm crazy, bonkers, coo coo!! (for cocoa puffs! Hee hee) So there's no reason to bring me back to that palace-y place and make me marry some loserly SANE person I'm betrothed to since they don't want crazy old me around, so you might as well let me stay here in the forest with my boy from the forest and live—

Trowa: You're rambling.

Duo: OF course I'm rambling!! Don't crazy people always ramble??

Quatre: Duo, you're not crazy and you know it. We're taking you to the palace tonight and that's all that there is to it.

Duo: NOOOOO!!!!!!  


Wufei: Deal with it, Duo. You know you're gonna end up going either way. Now, why don't you just go up to your room and cry yourself to sleep for a while.

Duo: (tearfully) you're heartless!! (runs up stairs to room)

Outside of the house, the evil Dorothy crow had heard the whole conversation and squawked happily before flying back to Relena, the embodiment of all things evil

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo: Why do I have to be such a wimp? Why can't I just blow up the cottage and go find Heero?

All: ^_^;

Quatrissa: Duo, you know that's not the way it goes!! Just play along!

Heero: I'm not gonna have to see Relena anymore, am I?

Quatrissa: Uh…no! Not at all! (chuckles nervously)

Heero: (satisfied) good. Then I guess I'll participate in the last part of this thing.

Quatrissa: (to herself) so funny how you guys think that you have any say whatsoever in whether you do this or not…

Wufei: What was that?

Quatrissa: (innocently) oh nothing. Now get going, guys!! We're getting to the important parts of the fairy tale.

HDTQW: (sigh)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero is back at the castle, where his father the king and Duo's father the king (*different* kings. Oi. You don't expect me to make them have the *same* father, do you?) are hanging out. Heero spots his father and gets him alone to talk to him

Heero: Father, I have something to tell you.

King: (who is Treize..hee hee) What is it, Heero.

Heero: I'm going to get married.

Treize: Oh, is that all? We know you're getting married, you're betrothed, for crying out loud!!

Heero: (annoyed) You don't understand. I'm getting married to someone else.

Treize: (surprised) NANI??

Heero: (smiling grimly) that's right. And don't try to stop me.

Treize: (trying to act reasonable) son, you're crazy! Now, you're going to marry Prince Duo when he comes back tonight, and that's final!!

Heero: (pulls out gun) Father, don't make me kill you.

Treize: (holding hand up in front of him in defense) Now, now, let's not be hasty!! I'm sure you can go marry this person that you've fallen in love with. I have no problem with it. Just don't shoot me!!

Heero: (satisfied) Good. I'm going to meet him at his cottage in the woods now. 

(Heero rides off into the forest)

Treize: (sighs) What am I going to tell Zechs?

***

Quatre: Come on, Duo. We're going to take you to the castle, now.

Duo: I hate you.

Quatre: (calmly) I know. Now come on.

Duo reluctantly goes with the three fairies, who take him into a high tower in the castle to wait until the sun has set

Duo: Go away now.

Quatre: (hurt) Well, if you really want us to..

Wufei: Hey!! Don't you talk to us like that, young man!! We raised you, and we deserve a little more respect than that!

Trowa: //.^

Duo: Just leave me alone.

(the three reluctantly leave the room)

Duo: (to self) yah. Maybe now I can launch myself out the window of this tower. At least then I won't have to marry some stupid betroth-y guy.

(Before Duo can jump out the window, he sees a glowing…uh…thing… floating in the fireplace and he hears Relena's voice calling him forward. Spellbound, he walks into the fireplace, which opens up into a passage and is gone)

outside the room

Quatre: (worried) should we really leave him in there all alone?

Wufei: He's a big boy, he'll be alright.

Quatre: I don't know, I have a bad feeling…

Trowa: …let's check up on him…

(All three enter room to see no Duo to be found)

Quatre: Oh no!! Did he throw himself out the window?

Wufei: No! Look at the fireplace! (see last traces of the passage that Duo had entered, which was quickly fading back into being the fireplace)

Trowa:…Relena…

Quatre: You're right!! We have to find Duo!!

(All go up and up and up and up the stairs, following where Duo has gone, and when they get to the top, they see Duo approaching a spinning wheel)

Wufei: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

(Duo pricks his finger and falls down.)

***

Meanwhile, Heero is on his way to the cottage. When he gets there, he finds no one home

Heero: Hello?? Briar Rose??

(Suddenly, the evil Relena appears)

Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: AHH!!

(Relena captures Heero and ties him up)

Heero: (angrily) I thought you said I wouldn't see her anymore!!

Quatrissa: I lied.

Heero: CURSE YOU!!

***

Fairies have put Sleeping Beauty into a nice, pretty bed where he can sleep, and are busy about the task of putting all the castle people to sleep. They have just come to Treize when…

Treize: (To the already sleeping Zechs) Zechs, my friend, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Heero says he's in love with some boy from the forest…. (sleepily)…he's going to his cottage right now. (falls asleep)

Wufei: (surprise) He's talking about Duo!!

Quatre: You mean Duo's forest boy was really Heero??

Trowa: //.^ !!

Wufei: We have to go to the cottage and find Heero!! He can break Relena's spell!!

***

The three fairies are now at the cottage, after making everyone go to sleep.

Quatre: He's not here.

Trowa: ……Look!……..

Wufei: It's Heero's gun!!

Quatre: Oh no! Relena must have gotten here before we did!

Trowa: ..we have to go…

Wufei: ..to Relena's castle!

Quatre: Oh no!! Do we have to??

Wufei: Yes.

***

At the evil Relena's castle, she has put Heero in the dungeon

Relena: Hahahahahah! Now I have Heero all to myself!!

Heero: …help!!

(Relena leaves for now, as the three fairies, who have arrived unbeknownst to Relena, sneak in)

Quatre: We're here to help!

Heero: Who are you??

Wufei: We're the three fairies. We raised Duo.

Heero: So?? I don't want to marry Duo!! I want to marry Briar Rose!

Trowa: Briar Rose is Duo.

Heero: Huh???

Quatre: We'll explain later, but it's true. The Briar Rose you met is really Prince Duo, your betrothed, so you don't have to worry about that.

Heero: Well, then get me out of here, and I'll go see Duo!!

Wufei: Unfortunately, Duo is under Relena's spell, and she's not gonna let you get to him unless you kill her.

Heero: (perks up) Kill her?

Quatre: Yes.

Heero: I get to..kill her?

Trowa: …yes…..

Heero: ALL RIGHT!! I LOVE THIS STORY!!

Quatre: Here's your gun, it dropped in the cottage.

Heero: Lets go kill her.

(Leave dungeon and head in the castle's direction (Duo's castle, not Relena) when the evil Relena appears in front of them)

Relena: Heero!! Don't go!! I love you!!!!!

Heero: (pulls out gun and shoots her dead) Mission complete.

Wufei: Not quite, you still have to wake Duo up!!

Heero: oh yeah.

(All rush to tower where Duo is sleeping)

They get to the tower where Duo is, and Heero goes over to Duo and kisses him. Duo awakens with a giant grin on his face

Duo: My hero!! (hugs Heero) ……get it?? Hero…Heero….it's a pun!!

HTQW: (sigh)

***

Everyone is now awake and Duo finally gets to meet his parents, Zechs and Noin. But he doesn't really care for them, and spends the rest of the time dancing with Heero while the fairies take turns changing the color of Duo's dress, which they had decided to remodel into a nice tux, since Duo *is* a guy, after all. And they lived happily ever after

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatrissa: See, that wasn't so bad after all, was it?

Heero: Nope.

Duo: Not at all!!

Wufei: It was stupid, I don't like this outfit.

Quatre: I didn't mind it.

Wufei: You wouldn't

Trowa: (glares at Wufei) //.^

Zechs: How come I get the stupid part??

Quatrissa: What do you mean, you were the KING??!!!!

Zechs: yeah….but it was boring. I didn't get any adventure or anything.

Noin: And I hardly spoke!!

Wufei: That's because you're a woman.

Noin: WHAT??!!!

(Tackles Wufei and beats him to the ground)

Zechs: (admiringly) You go, girl.

Treize: How come you made me such a wuss??

Quatrissa: Treize, please. What kind of a question is that??

Treize: What's that supposed to mean??

(All start arguing about the fairy tale, and who's part was stupider, etc.)

Quatrissa: SHUT UP!!!

All: 0.0

Quatrissa: The end!!

(All resume arguing)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew!! That took a while!! Well, it's finally done. Oh, here's my disclaimer, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's charas, so don't sue me. This is (obviously) an AU fic, and some OOC does result. Oh well. I guess I probably should have put that at the beginning of the fic, ne? Oh well again. Anyway, I need feedback!! So tell me what you thought!! E-mail me at samuraicow72@aol.com

  
  
  
  


Back to Quatrissa's Fics


End file.
